


Kieran getting flustered over reader

by TheKingOfGoats



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Blushing, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:54:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22301410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheKingOfGoats/pseuds/TheKingOfGoats
Summary: You and kieran confess your feeling's in the woodsSpelling is bad sorry.
Relationships: Kieran Duffy/Reader
Kudos: 17





	Kieran getting flustered over reader

You're walking down the main road of Saint Denis with Kieran. You both had gone to a few shops. You and he got new hats and some new pants. You got a fountain pen. He got a horse brush. You return to camp. You nod to Dutch. 

"Ahh y/n. How was the trip? Did you guys have fun?"  
"Yeah, we did. Thanks for asking Dutch."

Kieran walks over to his new tent and puts his stuff down. You watch bill walk over and start to put sit on Kieran for going shopping with you.   
The last thing you hear is " what are you. A gurl o’driscoll?" You walk over to them and you yell at Bill. 

“Bill you dickhead. Stop being a fucking wanker and leave Kieran alone!”  
“Yeah? And if I don’t what are you gonna do about it?”

You see red and punch him on the nose. You keep punching him He lands a few hits but nothing as bad as what you did to his face. Arthur had to hold you back. He’s on the ground clutching his nose and groaning. Hose walks over and tells him his nose isn’t broken and that he’s fine. 

You grab Kieran’s hand and walk into the forest, the gang staring at you as you slowly disappear into the trees and foliage. You stop when you’re pretty deep into the forest

“y/n - y/n. Are you ok? That was scary.”  
You turn to look at him. 

“I’m sorry you had to see that. You don’t deserve to be treated like that. Especially by Bill.”  
Kierans hard now. His cock strains against his pants zipper. You stop and rest next to a nearby river to wash (some) of the blood off your face. Kieran watches as water droplets fall off your face and onto your shirt collar. your shirt starts to become translucent and Kieran’s face flushes. He pulls his hat down to try to cover the redness of his face. You turn back around to see him cover his face. You decide to make his blush worse. You lift up your shirt to dry your face and in the meantime showing him your abs and pecs. He blushes more and turns around so you can't see his erection.

You walk over to him and gently turn him to face you. You take his hat off and kiss his reddening cheeks. He blushes more and moves his head so you can kiss his lips. You can feel how chapped his lips are. He can feel how smooth your lips are. Your stubble and his beard rub together. His hands come up to caress your cheeks. You pull away to kiss and bite at his neck leaving dark hickeys in your wake. You go down further. He gasps and starts to talk.

"Y/n. I-I love you. With all my heart."

You pull away.

"Really?! Kieran. I...I love you as well."

You kiss him one last time. Then you start to move downwards. Your hands running down his chest and stomach and your lips mouth at his zipper. He cock jolts and you can see a little wet dot of precum starting to stain his pants. You drag your hands down over his shirt buttons. His breathing becomes laboured as you run your hands down and run one of them over his zipper. He groans. You start to unzip his pants. He stops you by talking. 

"You-you don't have to do this y/n."  
"Kieran. Let me make you feel good."

He nods. You unzip his pants and take his cock out. You stick your tongue out and lick the tip. 

"Y/n what are you do- uuuuh. Shit. That feels amazing". 

You slowly lick at his tip collecting the precum on your tongue. You pull away and spit on your hand and jerk him off while you duck on his tip. He makes the most beautiful sounds. He groans and let's out whiny moans. Your cock strains against the thigh part of your pants. You take your hand off him for a moment and he looks down at you marvelling at the sight. Your eyes filled with list as you duck his tip and unzipping your own pants. He moans again. You get your cock out and jack off slowly. He watches you sick him off and jack him off at the same time while you jack yourself off at the same time. 

You take your hand off him attend relax your throat and go down further. You can feel and taste the precum gathering in your mouth as saliva runs down you chin. Kieran moans and grabs at your hair. He takes a hand and wipes away the spit gathering at the end of your chin. His dive into your hair when you take you hand and caress his balls. 

"Oh - oh duck. Holy shit. Y/n - y/n. I'm gonna cum. Fuck!" He yells out scaring all bird and wildlife around you. He pulls off and cums on your face. The pressure inside you builds. You're so close. Kieran sees what he did and tries to apologise. You stake a finger and gather as much as you could and sick it off your finger. His eyes go wide.

"Kieran. Uuuh Fuck. I'm so close!"

He looks down, coming down from his high and kneels down and pushes you onto your back. He looks at you and take you tip in between his lips. You feel your balls tighten as he licks at your tip. Then it hits you like a train. You cum in his mouth. You cock pulsates in his mouth. He waits for you finish and pulls off. You cock falls onto your torso, starting to soften. He looks at you and swallows. He puts his cock back into his pants and does the same for. He looks and you pulls you up as kisses you sweetly. He helps you up and you kiss him one last time. 

"I love you kieran. I love you so much."  
"I-i love you too y/n."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my tumblr is @thekingofthegoats


End file.
